Naruto the new shinigami
by Lican
Summary: Death the Kid felt that in another world the kishin were free, so he went and decided to fix the situation, naming a new shinigami for the Naruto world. Chapter 2 rewrited and expanded
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the new Shinigami**

Chapter 1 The new shinigami

**Death's realm**

_This bastard._

A man dressed in a black suit, his hair with 3 complete bands "Painted" on them, saw a demon like man in the floor.

_This man let kishin roam free in his country, I can`t believe he is a shinigami. It is time to end this._

_But how._

A soul began to exit the downed man's mouth, it was the soul of a man, blonde with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the man in black suit

"I'm Namikaze Minato" Minato then saw the downed shinigami and asked with surprise "Who are you?"

"I'm Death the Kid, I'm a shinigami...Why where you in that shinigami's belly?"

"It is the cost for the Shiki Fuijin, a seal to contain a demon in a person, it's cost is the casters soul to be devoured by shinigami" Kid was surprised, he knows the seal, and it wasn't suppossed to cost that, just that the container will be forever linked to the shinigami and the caster will be a servant of the shinigami in the afterlife.

"That's the answer!"

"Huh?" elocuently answered Minato

"I need to replace this bastard, so I'm using the container, a new shinigami will be born" stated Kid

"What!"

"Who's the container?"asked kid in a tone that only a shinigami can command.

"My son, Naruto"

"Come let's look for Naruto" Then both of them disappear.

* * *

**Wave country, the bridge**

Haku saw Sasuke's sharingan, and to counter it she used the slower Naruto as a bait, but Sasuke didn't save him, he just waited the best moment to hit her and he did it with a kunai.

Naruto entered a fake death state, but it was enough for him to see Kid and the fourth waiting for him.

"YOU!" the jinchuuriki shouted and threw a punch to Minato, he blocked it and held Naruto.

"Wait Naruto, shinigami-sama wants to talk to you" Told Minato to his son.

Hearing that Naruto's eye widened and he began calming. Naruto knows he provided the power to seal the kyubi so it was important.

Kid saw narutos whisker marks and his symmetric fanboyshness(don´t think is a word but you understand) surfaced.

"Oh this whisker marks are a real artwork, now lets make you stupid hair be one too" and he quikly combed Naruto´s hair, much to his annoyance. After that he regained his cool and began explaning.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm going to tell you I'm really sorry for what my cousin did to you"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I'm not the shinigami of this world, to explain it simple, I'm the shinigami of another world, the shinigami of this world consumed the soul of Minato here" Pointing to the fourth "When the payment for the summoning is that Minato when he died will only become the shinigami's servant"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Minato yelled, and the older blond kneel.

"I could have been here for you" spoke Minato and began cry. Naruto was shocked, the fourth really felt a lot of guilt for sealing the kyubi in him, so he couldn't be angry with him anymore.

"Because of this and other things I can't leave this world to him, so I need someone to replace him, I need you to become a shinigami" at this both blonds looked at him like he grew another head.

Then Haku's soul entered the conversation. Her soul was blurry.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde boy

"She is dying" explanied Kid

"Why?"

"I was the hunter-nin Naruto-kun" Explained the girl "But you shouldn't be here, I only put you on a fake death state"

"She can still be saved Naruto-kun, but you will have to accept" told kid to the boy

"Yes, I accept" Naruto answered without hesitation, haku is his first friend of his age group.

"But Naruto-kun, what about your dream of becoming the Hokage" Told him Haku. Naruto stiffened.

"Don't worry" began kid "You will need at least a hundred years to become a full shinigami, you can be a Hokage before that happens"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Now the way to save her, is she to sign the death weapons contract, with this she will gain the ability to transform into a weapon, but only someone who she can trust her soul in can wield her, like a best friend, relative or a husband, the ability is hereditary, you will gain more power by eating 99 evil souls and then the soul of a witch, or in this world a powerful and violent shinobi, at least a B-rank one" Seeing their faces at the eating souls part "Don't worry, once you die the souls get purified and reincarnate, but you must consume the evil souls before the powerful one" This eased them but they still were a little reluctant.

Haku's soul became more "solid".

Kid touched Naruto's head and he's hair gained 3 partial lines like kid when he was younger.

"Now Naruto Summon the weapon's contract"

"How do I do that?"

"Just will it, this is the death realm, this is your realm here you are absolute" the shinigami told him eagerly.

Naruto focused and a scroll appeared, he unrolled and waited for kid's instructions.

"Now Haku just touch one of the slots and wait to your weapon form to arrive" motioned kid to the girl.

Haku touched the first slot and a diamond version of Kubikiri-hocho appeared in her other hand, she saw it with awe.

Then Zabuza's soul entered the death realm, completely solid, and releasing a violent and powerful aura, a dark shadow at his feet was restraining him, making him impossible to do anything.

"NO!" Haku yelled

"He is dead" Kid explained "But if you return now you can keep his soul and consume it later, this way you will save him from hell"

Haku resolved to save Zabuza´s soul, even if she couldn´t save his life.

"Good now, return to the mortal realm"

"But-"

"Don't worry Minato, you will be able to talk with him later, right now you are his servant after all, and I need to tell him other things" with that he sent Naruto and Haku to the mortal realm.

Sasuke was smirking when he saw Haku falling to the ground, then he heard a sound like birds chirping and then of flesh and gore. Then he felt Naruto and Haku releasing a strange chakra, it was powerful, but somehow hollow, devoid of then saw them rising to their feet, their wound healing, but he couldn't move, the chakra was to impressive.

From the body of Zabuza Raised a red orb slithly bigger than a basketball. Haku went to the orb slowly and embraced it protectively.

"I'm going to save you Zabuza-sama, you are not going to hell"

Then they heard clapping.

"So the migthy demon of the mist was killed by a bunch of brats, seems like he was only a baby devil" Gato mocked them

Naruto and Haku didn't know how, but it was like they could see the souls of Gato and his thugs, and what they saw disgusted the, their souls were small orbs, with a black core and a red surface, were Zabuza's was red with small black streaks on the edge.

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and transformed, then Naruto began releasing his hollow chakra, and the bandits were frozen in fear.

"Who are you?" Asked a fearful Gato.

"You can call me, shinigami-sama" answered the young shinigami

"Let´s see if i can do this" Told Haku to Naruto trough the link of their souls. In her mindscape Haku performed a series of hand seals, and Naruto felt a pull off chakra, so he send her a LOT of chakra, then thousands of needles sorrounded Gato and his men, from all sides and angles.

"**ICE STYLE: A THOSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH"** Naruto swing Haku and the needles killed all their objectives. Then their souls began rising, Naruto commanded 99 random thug souls to move for Haku to eat, Gato's soul was commanded to stay were it was, after eating the 99 evil souls she ate Zabuza's and began shinning for a couple of seconds, when she stopped shinning her appearance only changed slightly, it was slimmer and more elegant, but nothing major.

Haku returned to her human form and both of them collapsed.

**A/N:** This will be my first harem fic, please review with the girls that will be in the harem, this is not a yaoi fic, but that doesn't means that boys can't gain weapon forms. Sakura will not be in the harem because of the plot I got.

Haku: Diamond version of kubikiri-hocho Status: death scythe.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the new Shinigami

I don´t own Naruto or Soul eater

Chapter 2 explanations, council and Teammates

* * *

Death Realm

Minato and Kid were waiting for the knuclehead nin, he appeared in front of them. After greetings Naruto asked Minato.

"Why?" Asked the young blonde

Minato looked thoughtful, he had been thinking how to tell Naruto about the sealing, finally he decided to tell him everything.

"What I'm going to tell you is village secret, SSS-Rank, so don't go telling everyone this without Sarutobi's permission" Naruto's eye widened "The truth is that you are the third jinchuuriki of the Kyubi in Konoha"

"WHAT?" Guess who?

After Naruto's surprised yell he continued "The first jinchuuriki was Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the first Hokage, and the second one was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother" Naruto's eyes widened "My wife"

"Y-ou're my-y fa-father?" he stuttered the answer

Minato Nodded

"But, what happened to my mother?" asked the young blonde

"Well she-"

"You can show him" Interrupted Kid "Just will the memory to manifest, but it will be like living those memories again"

Minato closed his eyes and the world around them changes, Kid and Naruto saw how the kyubi tried to escape from Kushina, then Madara (They don't know who he is) intervening, taking Naruto as a hostage, releasing Kyubi, the sealing, their messages and how they died protecting him.

The memories ended, Naruto just stayed there shocked, it was nothing how he imagined, then he hugged Minato and began crying.

Once he stopped Kid asked "Did you feel his soul Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"His soul, of the man that released kyubi, did you feel it?" asked the blacksuited shinigami

"Ah, when he appeared I felt something, dark, chaotic, I don't know what it was" asked the young shinigami

"Madness" Answered Kid

"Nani?" Both blonds asked

"That man is a Kishin, he feeds on negative emotions, really strange most kishin feed on innocent souls" The blondes stiffened "and spread madness into this world, that helps more negative emotions to rise in those near him, your duty as a shinigami is kill every kishin in this world"

"I-I understand"

"Okay this day has been fun, but I need to go to my world, I'll come back once a week to train you in your shinigami powers and any weapon you have contract, if there is any emergency just call me" he made phone in a little table appear "Just lift it and it will communicate with me" said him demonstrating. After that he dissipated.

"Ok, see you later dad"

"Wait Naruto" the young shinigami stared at him "When you arrive to Konoha, come here, I want to train you"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you dad!" and then he disappeared

Mortal realm

Naruto woke up groggily.

"You have many things to explain, Haku refused to do it saying it was your secret" Told him Kakashi

"Can I explain until we go to Konoha? I don't want to explain it more than one time" Answered the blonde

"Ok, but she is coming with us, if you gave her an ability, we can't let her use it agaisnt the village" stated the silver haired Jounin

"Only if she is not harmed"

"Why do you care so much of her?"

"She knows how it feels to be hated for something"

Kakashi nodded and went to help guarding Tazuna.

**Konoha, Sandaime's office, after a loooong explanation about how he gave her the death weapon ability.**

"So you're becoming a shinigami? and you gave her that ability to save her? when she was an enemy nin?" Hiruzen asked really surprised of Naruto's irresponsible act

"Ah, she followed Zabuza's orders and he was dead when I gave her the ability" responded the young blonde

Hiruzen was a bit esceptical, but if this girl was given an ability by a Konoha-nin, he cannot let her go or that will get Naruto in a lot of problems.

"Ok, she can stay in the village, she will be on probation for a year, after that she will be able to join the village as a ninja, dismissed"

Haku and Kakashi exited, but Naruto stayed.

"What happened Naruto?"

"Jiji, don't take down the privacy seals"

Hiruzen nodded.

"What can be so important to not tell Kakashi?"

"Is about the fourth"

"What about him?"

"When someone uses the Shiki-fuin they become servants of the shinigami" Hiruzen didn't liked were this was going "He told me he is my father, and he also showed me the night of the sealing, someone attacked my parents when I was born and he released the kyubi"

Hiruzen was surprised, he knew someone released the Kyubi, the remains of Naruto's birthplace were clear, but he never knew who did it.

"Do you saw him?" Asked the Hokage

Naruto henged in Tobi

"I don't know who he is, but Kiddo-sama told me he is a kishin, and that my duty as a shinigami is to kill him" Naruto told him.

Hiruzen nodded, Naruto already told them about the kishin, a menace to this world on par with the bijuu.

"Naruto, is there a possibility to give more people this ability?" asked the Hokage

"Yes, why jiji?" told him Naruto

"I will have to inform the council about this contract, I will not tell them everything, but you should consider some people for this"

"Ah, jiji, Kiddo-sama told me that if the village forces me to make contracts, that my duty as a shinigami is to balance the power in the world and give other villages contracts too, and that should make my work easier once I go full shinigami" Told Naruto to Hiruzen

"Mmm, they are not going to like that" Hiruzen said, Naruto nodded

"And what happened to the Kyubi?" asked the aged Hokage

"Hmmm, I don't know, we did nothing to it" answered Naruto, the hokage nodded.

"That's all Jiji" Naruto told him

Hiruzen tossed him some keys.

"What are this?" the blonde asked

"They are from a safe house of your father, I was going to give it to you after this chuunin exams, but I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Haku, this house has enough space for the both of you"

"Ok Jiji"

"Haku must go to the interrogation department in order for us to ask her some questions, you can pick her after we are finished" Said the aged Hokage

"Hai"

And Sarutobi dismissed him, Death the Kid, maybe Naruto is this world new shinigami, but he showed that he is not going to stay out of the picture if Naruto gets pressure from the village, there's a chance that Kid kills Naruto if he strays to much from the shinigami's path, the next shinobi council meeting is going to be hell.

* * *

Shinobi council chambers

Sarutobi entered to see that the council was assembled in an U shaped table, his place was in a table in front of the clans, to his sides were his advisors, sometimes(every time the meeting involved Naruto) Danzo was present in a small desk apart from anyone, he was allowed to input but never to demand.

In the U shaped table were present the Ino-Shika-Cho trio on the left side, going to the center was Inuzuka Tsume, to her right was Hyuga Hiashi, then was Aburame Shibi, then the current leader of the Kurama clan, then the Jounin representative, this month was Yuuhi Kurenai and finally the ANBU commander, with a white non-descript mask that conceals completely his identity.

"Everyone is present, good, now we are ready to begin the meeting, we will address 3 matters that happened during the mission of team 7 to the Land of Waves". Dramatic pause, how he loved to make them wait.

"Is this because of the missing nin they brought with them?" Asks Hiashi.

"Haku, but she never was a registered shinobi, so she is not a missing nin, in a desperate moment Naruto gave her an ability, a powerful one, so it is on our best interest to keep her here, and the skill is hereditary"

Now the entire council was interested.

"And what kind of skill he gave her?" Asked Shibi

"She can transform in a diamond version of Kubikiri-hocho, in that form she can also perform Jutsu, using her partner's chakra, and she also is a hyoton user"

'_It would help to make the branch house more __subjugated; we can educate them to think themselves as weapons for the main house'_ Thought Hiashi while Danzo had very similar thoughts.

"How could the pup give her that kind of ability?" Asked Tsume

"You all know that his seal is empowered by the shinigami" Stated Sarutobi

All of them nodded

"A shinigami wants someone dead, but that person is just too slippery, so this shinigami gave Naruto the ability to make weapon contracts and his seal is reinforced, so don't worry about that" Explained Hiruzen

"So he can give those skills to more people?" Asked Shibi

"Yes, but the shinigami warned that he doesn't wants abuse to this ability, if we do that he will make Naruto go to other villages and have their shinobi sign weapon contracts"

He paused to let them process the information.

"So once this person is dead they will lose their abilities?" Asked the war hawk

"No, they'll have to hunt people like this person" Answered the Hokage

All of them nodded approving of this.

"So all in favor for Haku to stay in the village" Stated the Hokage

"Even if she got an ability from a Konoha shinobi, she is still a foreigner, how do we know she will not sell information to our enemies?" Asked Danzo

"For her skill to be used there needs to be trust in both sides, so as long as she has someone she can be partnered she will be bonded to our village" Answered Hiruzen

Danzo didn't react but he didn't like this. _'Damn, there goes my weapons'_

"So all in favor?" All nodded in approval. "Proceeding with our second matter, we will give Naruto the same rules for summoning contracts, except in the no foreigner clause, because there may be a moment were the shinigami asks him to give contracts to other villages, all in favor?"

None of them liked it, but losing the one that make the weapon contracts because a god asked him to give a contract to another village was really unfair and could have great consequences, all of them approved.

"I will appreciate everyone here to keep this in a need to know basis and proceeding with the third matter, the person they will have to hunt looks this" He transformed in Tobi, then he dispelled the transformation.

"What could have he done for a shinigami to do all this to just to kill him?" Asked Kurenai

"The only thing we know he did was releasing, controlling and sending the Kyubi no -Yoko on our village 12 years ago"

The silence was sepulchral, it lasted a couple of minutes, and even the emotionally crippled Danzo had his jaw open.

"H-how do you know that?" Asked Homura

"Something about showing Naruto the night of the Kyubi attack, this enemy is an S-class shinobi, even without the Kyubi, he fought Minato to a standstill" Stated the Hokage

The meeting continued for half an hour, they put Tobi on the Bingo book, the reward, higher than Uchiha Itachi's head, and also becoming a national hero of Konoha.

Kurenai saw Hiashi exit the meeting with a smirk, for a Hyuga anyway, she will have to warn Naruto.

* * *

Hiashi stares at the front door of Naruto, and sees that it is unkempt; probably it hasn't been changed since he got the apartment.

He asks one of his escorts to knock the door. Naruto saw who were they, opened and told them to pass.

"Were you expecting us Uzumaki-san?" Asked the Hyuga clan head

"Not really Hyuga-sama, Jiji told me someone of the council may come to me, showed me pictures of every one of you" Lied the boy

"That is understandable" Said the Hyuga _"He seems to be hiding something from me"_ "The shinobi council has been informed of your new... ability, I came here to make a deal, that will benefit both of us"

"What do you offer?" Asked the blonde

_"This kid is oddly calm, something is up"_ Thought the Hyuga "I can give you money, Justus, a Hyuga maiden" Naruto was about to speak "Information of your living blood relatives"

Naruto's eyes widened, Hiashi smirked, hook, line and sinker.

"Hinata, she must be unsealed" Stated the blonde.

Hiashi's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Only if you give us 2 contracts" Said the Hyuga

"Deal"

Hiashi nodded "Come to the Hyuga compound in an hour" and exits Naruto's apartment.

After Hiashi goes out, Kurenai enters Naruto's apartment thru the window, she heard the conversation.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry" Apologized the female Jounin.

"If I can save someone from a life like mine I will always do it" he answered with a foxy grin, and he began preparing to go to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Naruto arrives at the Hyuga and the guards greet him

"Greetings Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama is waiting for you" said a guard

Naruto nodded and followed the guard to Hiashi´s office. There he signed all the needed documents, then motioned him to follow him.

"May I ask Uzumaki-san, why you refused to have information about your relatives?" asked Hiashi

Naruto flinched, clearly he wanted that information and badly.

"I have lived 13 years without them, I don´t need them now" Answered the boy

Hiashi only nodded, he was still confused about this development, the boy clearly wanted the information, badly, and why did he ask for Hinata? _'Kurenai, it doesn´t matter, this gives us blackmail material when we want a favor from him, one never knows when the power of a Jinchuuriki could be useful'_, they arrived at a dojo; there were a young version of Hiashi and an older Hyuga where waiting for them.

"They are the ones to receive the contract, Ko and Neji my nephew" Said the clan head "Just for curiosity, what kind of weapon is the most powerful?"

"Every weapon has different specialty, but the swords have the highest raw power of them all, any kind of them" The boy answered what Kid drilled on him

Hiashi looked at them like saying 'get anything less than a sword and you will know suffering' at least for a Hyuga, Naruto didn´t saw any change on him.

Naruto began the procedure, the eyes of the three young ones glazed, after a while they returned, Ko gives a hand to a branch member and then he transforms in a chokuto, It has a silver blade with white hilt, simple yet elegant, Neji goes to a branch member, gives him a hand and transforms in a sword, black blade with white hilt, very elegant too.

After this they guided Naruto to the exit, there was Hinata nervously waiting for him.

He saw her surprised face "Hello Hinata, let´s go"

Someone (Neji) told Hinata that she will become a maiden but didn´t tell her that of Naruto.

"_I´ll be the maiden of Naruto-kun?"_

When she saw him expecting for her she did what she does best and passed out. Naruto catches her, he was going to ask what was wrong with her, but seeing the disapproving look of her father, so close to the ones he receives from the villagers, he just shifts her enough to make a couple of shadow clones, he carries her bridal style while his shadow clones carry her stuff.

Hinata was resting in a bed, not as soft as her bed in her room, but the scent in the room reminded her so much of Naruto. She was having this weird dream where she became his maiden, but that could not be truth, her father would never do that.

Then she awakened and noted that this wasn´t her room, this was a room that before she only saw using her Byakugan, not that she will admit it, she pinches herself to verify she is not dreaming, then she activated her Byakugan and she saw Naruto preparing some ramen in the kitchen, taking all her courage she went to the kitchen.

"Hi Hinata" The blonde greeted her.

"H-Hello Na-Naruto-sama" She said

"Please no sama it makes me feel old" Asked him

"I-I can´t" She said

"Do you want ramen?" Asked Naruto

"I c-can prepare it t-to you Naruto-sa-sama"

"Don´t worry I like to do this"

"O-Ok"

He begins preparing her the ramen, while she begins to calm. Once they finish eating Naruto began explaining.

"I´m sorry that I did this, maybe you wanted to gain the respect of your clan, but when Kurenai-sensei warned me of your father, she asked me that if he offered a Hyuga maiden, I would choose you" seeing that she had no questions he continued "Don´t worry I will not make you resign as a shinobi and Kurenai-sensei is going to come for you after her meeting with Jiji, you don´t have to stay here if you don´t want to"

'_Oh no what can I do for Kurenai-sensei to not take me away'_

"Ano, N-Naruto-sa-sama, my d-duty as a maiden i-is to st-ay near y-you, and my cl-clan may complain a-about it, they m-may want m-me to return th-there" Lied the girl

With this Naruto remembered his time on Wave, how he sometimes didn´t wanted to return to the glares of Konoha. What would have happened if he didn´t faced any consequences by staying there? He would have stayed there, so he thought Hinata was truly afraid of this, so he will have to convince Kurenai-sensei to let Hinata stay with him.

"Ok, when Kurenai-sensei comes back we will tell her; hey you want what your cousin and Ko-san got from the deal?" the boy

"W-What did them g-got?" asked the Hyuga

"They got a death weapons contract" Seeing her dumbfounded face he begins telling her how he is becoming a shinigami because the past one was not doing his job and he was selected to take it, and how the death weapons contract works, Hinata was shocked.

"Think about it, it can give you an edge in the missions" Told her the blonde

"Hai Na-Naruto-sama" she answered.

Although Kurenai was not amused when Naruto told her about Hinata staying with him, she didn´t knew all the laws regarding the matter (She only knew Hinata is out of the clan) and Hinata was adamant on her version, so she conceded(Later she found it to be truth).

* * *

We see a pink haired girl walking through the street, she was determined, on her way home she heard Naruto and Haku talking about her new skills, and she heard he gave them to her, her first intention was to tell her Sasuke-kun about this skills, but once he remembered what she saw, she thought of herself on the hands of her crush, like a beautiful sword that he can use to kill whoever he wants to, after that he falls in love with her, they marry and live happily forever.

So she came to Naruto´s apartment, Kurenai exiting it and called for her teammate, she didn´t dare knock the door she has seen the apartment, although tidy enough it seems like everything is old on it, and the door it´s no exception, what she didn´t knew was that Naruto´s landlord refuse to repair anything that wasn´t scrap, literally, he told her to enter and she did it with a lot of care to not break the door.

"He-Hello Sakura-san" The bluenette greeted the pinkette.

"Hi Hinata-san" answered her a little confused of her presence, but shrugged it off and began with the task at hand.

"Hi Sakura-chan, in what can I help you?" Asked the blonde

"Naruto, I was thinking about the ability you gave to Haku and -" Began the girl

"Jiji told that is secret, so don´t tell anyone about it" Interrupted the blonde

"I know idiot!" She told him fuming "I wanted to know if you could give it to me"

"I don´t know Sakura-chan" He said

"But this can give our team an edge on missions" She paused while thinking something so that he agrees "or do you want for us to be easier to kill?"

"What? Of course not" Said the outraged blonde

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asked her

Naruto scans her soul, he is still a noob on this but he can tell that she is not evil or crazy enough not to give her one, after all, every ninja has some craziness.

"Ok wait" confirmed the blonde

* * *

They got transported to the death realm, they saw the endless wasteland it was, and he materialized the scroll from nothing and told her how to sign it.

But the result was not what she expected, instead of a beautiful and elegant sword, in her hands appeared a pink and red hammer (Think of Mary-sensei´s weapon form).

"NA-RU-TO!" she said while swinging the hammer on his direction, he evaded it and the ground crumbled on her hit and make a 5 meter radius crater, while both saw it with their eyes widened.

"Wow!" the blonde exclaimed

"Naruto, how can I transform?" she asked pleased

"Just think about delivering you justice, also you will need to trust your partner and your partner must trust you" He said, after that he told her every detail she had to know for the basics in her new power (Kid hasn´t trained them on soul resonance).

"Ok" Said Sakura

They returned to the mortal realm.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto!" Said her while bowing and ran to train on her new powers.

"No problem Sakura-chan" Said a deflated blonde

Kid was observing him while using a technique to hide both from him and the mortals.

"_You made great mistakes today Naruto *Sigh* but now your first real test as a shinigami begins, I really hope you pass"_ Thought the older shinigami, after all every shinigami has committed the same mistake Naruto has and it will determinate if he was truly ready to be a shinigami on the first place, he continued to observe his interactions with Hinata.

"Ok Hinata, from now on we are going to live together, but first we are going to move, with the meetings and this happening I didn´t had a chance to go to my new house, after that we are going to the tower for Haku-chan, she is going to live with us"

"Hai" The bluenette answered

Naruto began packing his personal stuff, the furniture was of the apartment so she couldn´t take it, not counting his personal stuff his only belongings were his dishes and hi food, so he took them.

"Ok Hinata, let´s go" Called the blonde

After half an hour trying to find the zone where the security house was Naruto concluded that he was lost, so he handed her the directions, she immediately knew where it was; after all, most rich families' security houses are on the zone, why? They were security houses of ninja families and they could help each other in the case of an invasion.

When they got in front of the house Naruto was impressed, although the house was not impressive, because it sacrificed comfort for security, it clearly was a better than living in his apartment.

The walls where impressive, five meters of concrete reinforced to resist almost everything, you would need an armor piercing Jutsu weapon to trespass it, the front door was even more fortified, and they were also prepared so no outsider could climb the walls.

"Naruto-sama, to enter you must use the key and activate the blood seal on it" She told him.

Now he knew why the key had a small blade on it.

When they entered he also noted that the yard was pretty big, but it only had grass, it was pretty grown up but just an hour for his kage Bunshin and it will be presentable.

The walls of the house were not only thick but they also had seal to prevent the placement of tags on them and the activation of earth Jutsu on the walls and inside of them, also the yard and the outer walls were the same, the windows were small but let enough light so it wasn´t difficult to see in the house without electricity, they were like the ones of a castle, they let you see clearly to the outside but they deny that to the outsiders.

The inside of the house was comfortable but Spartan, not that they minded, he had lived on a tiny apartment all his life and the Hyuga liked simple rooms

"This house is awesome Hinata; we have a lot of space to train" Naruto told her happily, Hinata just smiled

"Hai Na-Naruto-sama"

"Once I have enough money I´m going to paint it orange" Said him

"You ca-can´t Naruto-sa-sama" She told him

"Why?" The boy asked

"This is a security ho-house, one of the security features it´s tha-that it is camouflaged with the surroundings, also w-we can´t use earth Jutsu he-here because the seals will block them" She stated

"Wow, that´s not fair, but once I have enough money to buy another house we will move there okay?" he told her

Hinata nodded while blushing

"Let´s look for rooms" he told her happily.

Naruto began to look for bedrooms, they had 2 bed rooms, both with king sized beds, not to comfortable both not to uncomfortable, like they were designed to make you sleep not to heavily, like on a siege.

"Seems like you and Haku-chan will have to share a room" He said while he left his stuff on a room.

"It´s al-alright Naruto-sama" She answered while leaving her stuff on her room.

"Ok, let´s go and wait for Haku-chan" he said-

"Hai"

They went to the Hokage tower.

When they got there they saw Haku waiting.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Greeted Haku

"Hi Haku-chan, she is Hinata, she is going to live with us" He told to the older girl

"Hello Hinata-san it´s a pleasure to meet you" Said Haku

"Me too Haku-san" Said Hinata

"It seems like you have 2 very polite girls in your life now Naruto-kun" said the Sandaime, none of the 3 had sensed him approach them "Girls, please teach him some manners" he said while exiting the tower, the 3 teens were blushing because of the embarrassment of what the Hokage said.

They quickly went to their new home so they could begin to know each other.

* * *

We see a pink haired girl looking for her teammate, after 2 hours of looking for him she was ready to give up when she saw him exiting a training ground.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" meaning _"What do you want Sakura?"_

"Do you remember the ability of Haku?" Asked the pinkette

"I don´t believe you that she can transform into a weapon" said Sasuke

"He he, Naruto can give people this ability, look" she concentrates and transforms into her hammer form, then she returns to her human form.

Sasuke was surprised "Whatever, I bet that weapon form it´s too heavy for shinobi combat"

"Naruto told me that as long as the 2 partners can trust each other the weapon will be almost weightless" She said

"I can´t trust you Sakura, you are too weak" he stated

"If you can´t trust me at least trust the power of my weapon form!" Asked the desperate fan girl

The boy began thinking then nodded and motioned to her to transform, the pink haired girl did it happily. The black haired gennin lifted her, her weapon form was not as heavy as he thought, but she only weighted as much as a ninjato, he went to the training grounds dummy and hit it with Sakura, the hit pulverized the dummy.

"_What do you think Sasuke-kun?"_Asked happily the girl in weapon form

"You can talk to me?" Asked a confused Sasuke

"_Yes, but only you will hear me"_She said

"_Great" _he said sarcastically

"_I know Sasuke-kun" _She said apparently not aware of the sarcasm

"Hn"

The mistake that Naruto committed this day, several times, was not only check the soul of the person who will sign the contract, but also their chosen partner, because some of the insanity of Sasuke passed to Sakura, who at this point only insanity characteristic was an anger problem and blind devotion, but constant exposure to Sasuke´s soul will make her become more and more insane.

Haku and Hinata were preparing themselves to go to bed when the older girl began talking.

"Hinata-san, have you told Naruto-kun about how you feel?" The older girl asked

"What? How do you know?" Asked the pale eyed girl

"I take that as a no" she sighed "You must know that even if you become his friend he will not notice your affection" Hinata looked defeated "Because he doesn´t know the signs of someone that has that affection"

"B-But, I can´t te-tell him"

"Ok, then get ready to have a gold digger as your mistress"

"W-What?"

"Because of his contract he will receive several offers of attractive kunoichi" The brunette said

Hinata was stricken with terror

"Maybe one of them will play with him and break his heart" Haku said

"No, I will not let them" Said a determined Hinata

"Then go and show him your affection" Haku told her

"B-But how do I d-do that?" Asked Hinata

"Go and cuddle with him" The older girl said her.

"But I-"

"If he asks tell him you had a nightmare and you want to feel safe, he will fall for that" Haku told her

Hinata had new shade of red at the thought of having her crush comfort her.

"Go NOW, before you lose the courage" the older girl told her startling Hinata

"Hai!" the younger girl said determined and ran to Naruto´s room

"He he he, playing matchmaker with my little brother it´s fun" She said while giggling "Getting the bed to myself it´s a good plus" She commented "I think synchronizing my soul with my little brother is rubbing his mischievous side to me"

* * *

Omake

Naruto and Haku finished their weekly training under Kid, to say he drives them to the ground is an understatement.

Naruto was seeing the emptiness of the death realm asked kid

"Kiddo-sensei, why is the death realm so, empty?"

"Well this is your realm, you can change it as you see fit Naruto" he then make a departure gesture and left.

Next week

Kid entered Naruto's death realm and yelled "THE HELL!"

Giant ramen bowls more than he can see, and the grass was orange, Naruto orange.

"When Kushina-chan told me that ramen addiction was an Uzumaki clan trait I didn't believed her" Told him Minato while weeping "But the orange, where he got that?"

A/N: Most of the Omakes will be scenes of the death realm


	3. Note

This story is up for adoption


End file.
